ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiee The Midget
Aiee The Midget (Born ????) is a personality of Pro Wrestling R4GE most often seen longside R4GE General Manager Jimmy Chisel. Biography Aiee's origins are somewhat confusing. When he actually debuted is hard to tell, the first time Jimmy Chisel was incontact with midgets was during an episode of TNT in early 2007 where he was chased down the hallway by a midget which slapped it's face and yelled 'EEEEEEEE' before Chisel turned and ran from him. Later Chisel was found tied to a chair surrounded by a group of similar midgets only to be rescued by Badre Bally. This band of midgets re-appeared at a party in Chisel's home the night he became R4GE General Manager and notably attacked former KCW Colour Commentator and Chisel's "drinking buddy" Ozzy, leaving him hanging upside down from Chisel's bar. This time the head midget yelled 'AIEEEE' when attacking Jimi Locs R4GE Interviewer who was searching for the new GM, only for Locs to be saved by Badre Bally who defeated the midgets and Chisel crowned him number one contender for the R4GE Television Championship saying he'd defeated "..the next...one...two...three......four contenders for the Television title.." and thus awarded Badre Bally a title shot in a match which he went on to win. Next when Logan Gable was attacked by and over came Rage after the same match where Badre Bally had just won the Television title, Chisel called for Gable to pin Rage (who was supposed to wrestle a R4GE Custom ChampionshipTournament match). When Gable pinned Rage, the next day the midget came to Chisel's office and handed in a resume. When he was hired it led to a party involving Aiee's posse of midgets where they and Chisel danced to "Celebration" by KC and The Sunshine Band. Aiee appeared to have become Chisel's unofficial assistant and friend. He followed Chisel around and showed a willingnes so slap anyone who comes to close to him or his friend Jimmy Chisel. He was briefly kidnapped by The New World Warrior but was reunited with Chisel after a match between NWW and Chisel which Chisel won thanks to the interference of Loki. Aiee accompanied Chisel on his trip to Latvia in October 2007. Trivia * Aiee's 'finishing move' could be deemed the 'Forehead Slap' as this seems to be his favored form of attack along with low blows and slaps. * Aiee appears to have exceptional strength. * Aiee has never said anything other than his name 'Aiee'. * Aiee's 'victims' include Jimmy Chisel himself, Phil Atken (who had his head lodged in a vent by Aiee), Natas Metronic (who Aiee hit with a Ukelele) and Jimi Locs who Aiee low-blowed and stole his microphone. * Aiee was once referred to as Mr.Themidget(The Midget) accidently by Irving Goldberg, head of R4GE's Legal Department when he was reading off a list of things Jimmy Chisel and Aiee were being sued for such crimes as assault with a Ukelele and assault with poultry, as well as multiple counts of indescent exposure. Aiee The Midget